Aren's Promise
by TeslaDragon
Summary: Olivia and Peter head to a case of a strange genetically altered animal. Only to find an even stranger genetically altered girl. Please R&R.
1. You Found Me

**This is my first fanfic ever! So, please don't flame me. However, I would love to hear your constructive criticism and, it would help a lot if you can point out any typos I may have missed and help me fix some grammar errors that are probably in here. I'll be adding the second chapter in a little while. I won't have access to the current computer the document is on for a few days so, it will be a little bit. **

**--Kana**

**

* * *

**

Sand whipped over the smoldering Iraqi sky, the heat beat down on Ama. It must have been 110 degrees. The constant popping of gunfire was always picked up by her attentive hearing. She looked out at the terrorist camp scattered with bodies. The dark side of the war, the side the public never saw was her daily life. Not one man was alive, not one had a bullet wound. Blood was pouring out of their life less mouths, their faces forever contorted in pain. Their eyes were frozen in an expression of eternal terror. Ama was shaking as she saw what she had done. She was covered in their blood.

_I killed them all. Why did do they always order me to kill them all?_

Ama was now too terrified to stand. She dropped down onto her knees and continued to shake. Then, A blond boy with bright, gray eyes no older than 12, gracefully walked across the sea of bodies. His military uniform was covered in blood. His features were perfectly flawless. Almost as if he were a doll. The boy down next to Ama. He wrapped his arms around her. Ama turned her head towards him. She began to stop shaking. She gazed into his beautiful gray eyes. "Aren, why did we have to become what we are? What made them choose us?"

Aren kissed her on the cheek and spoke softly into her ear, "We were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't worry Ama, we will not be slaves forever."

He ran his hand through her blood soaked hair. Ama smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Ama looked up at the night sky. She felt the cold Boston air run over her skin. The cold wind was getting into her wounds. She could feel it lowering her body temperature. Her body was alerting her of all of her damage she had suffered but, there was nothing she could do. All of the energy was completely sapped from her. She watched as a pool of her own blood grew beneath her. All she wanted to do was die, all she wanted to do was give up but, she had made a promise. She couldn't die now. She couldn't die here.

* * *

Olivia hit the end button on her cell phone and sighed. She was utterly exhausted and not up for one more second of the pattern, John Scott, the FBI, or any other horrible thing the world could throw at her. All she wanted to do was sleep. She figured with all of the loss of sleep, she could probably sleep for days if she had the chance. She reluctantly got dressed, grabbed her keys, and climbed into her suv. She turned on her GPS and began following the directions from her GPS to the location Broyles had given her. Like always, he didn't tell her what they had found. He was just going to let her see for herself. Olivia grabbed her cell phone and called Peter.

He answered in a groggy voice,

"I'm guessing you are calling me to tell me I have to get up, and go somewhere even though it's 1:30 AM."

Olivia smiled slightly. She always loved his sarcastic and witty attitude.

"I'm afraid so."

Olivia told Peter the location and hung up. She pulled up to the parking lot. There were a ton of police cars and FBI suvs surrounding the place. Olivia parked and got out.

She was greeted by Broyles,

"Hello, Agent Dunham. You should come see what we have found."

He continued to talk while he lead Olivia.

"A man was walking through here when he found it lying dead next to the dumpster. He couldn't tell what kind of animal it was. At first, he thought it may have been a big dog from a distance but when he got closer, he found out it was something else."

Broyles lead her through the mass of agents and police officers around the animal she now saw. It appeared to be a tiger with purple and blue stripes, horns and red eyes. It's massive body was sprawled out against the side of the dumpster and it mouth was half open with blood spilling out, revealing a massive set of razor sharp teeth. The smaller teeth were probably as big as her thumb. The animal didn't seem to have any external signs of what had killed it.

Broyles stopped looking at the odd creature and turned to Olivia.

"When will the Bishops get here?"

"They will be here soon. I called them right after you called me. Let's hope no one else saw this thing. We don't want people running to the media with tales of some sort of mythical creature."

Broyles looked back down at the strange animal.

"We haven't gotten any information yet. We just got the call 30 minutes ago. The only thing we do know is that it has been genetically engineered or altered in some way. Our main concern at this point is to get it out of a public area. We also hope Walter may be able to tell us who made this thing, how, and what killed it."

Then, Peter and Walter walked through the crowd of agents. Peter was holding a cup of coffee and looked tired and irritated. He looked down at the strange animal.

"That's not your average house pet."

Olivia then took her eyes off the animal and looked at Peter.

"We think it may be some sort of genetically engineered animal but, we have no clue how or why this thing was made."

Peter turned toward Walter who was facing the opposite direction, playing with a loose string on his coat. As Walter tried to break the string, it just unraveled further and he cursed under his breath.

Peter tapped his shoulder.

"Walter. Come on, have a look at this."

Walter turned around and looked over at the animal. His face lit up with excitement when he saw the animal.

"Oh, this is fascinating. I used to do things like this in my lab but never with this great attention to detail. This is fantastic. I will need this to be brought to my lab."

Broyles looked at Walter and then the animal.

"So, this has been genetically engineered."

"I can find out more about how this animal was made once I run some tests on it's genetic make up. I will also be able to determine the cause of death. I could also use some gummi bears."

Peter sighed and he began to look increasingly irritated by the second.

"Walter, now is not the time for gummi bears. Right now, you need to help them find out about the creepy tiger."

"It's not a tiger! It's obviously been altered enough to be considered another species. Didn't you learn anything at school?!"

Peter glared angrily at Walter.

"Whatever it is, they need help so, you need to get it back to the lab."

"Right."

* * *

It ended up taking 15 agents to help get the animal into the back of a smaller cargo truck. The animal almost took up the whole space and must have weighed around 1000 pounds.

Olivia looked around. "I'm going to look around here for a bit. You can head back to the lab with Walter. I'll be there later."

Peter looked over at Walter who was already obsessing over the strange creature as it laid in the back of the truck.

"Nah, I'll help you look around. I really don't feel like listening to Walter babble on about that thing for the next couple of hours. I want to at least save myself a few headaches. One of the agents can get Walter back to the lab. Plus, if Walter learns anything or needs any help, Astrid can cover it."

Olivia was glad Peter was going to join her. It always made her work a lot less stressful and he was always a big help.

"Alright. We should check out the alleys near this parking lot. Maybe someone left some evidence behind."

Then, Olivia and Peter began looking around the area. There were 4 alleys near the parking lot. They had just got done looking through the first one and moved on to the second. Olivia was looking at an odd claw mark in the side of a building. In the dim light, Peter noticed a trail of dried blood. He couldn't figure out why the many agents and cops hadn't spotted this. He noticed the blood continued was getting increasingly concentrated as he got closer. Then, in the dim light he saw the outline of someone lying up against the wall. As he got closer, he saw it was a girl rested upon the side of the building. Blood was all over the wall and the girl was sitting in a large pool of her own blood. She appeared to be around 16 years old and had pretty long blond hair that was covered in blood. Most likely, her own. Her facial features were almost inhumanly perfect. She almost looked like a doll. She was riddled with large bullet holes that were from some sort of high caliber gun. Her clothes were almost completely stained with dried blood. There were very few places on her body that hadn't been shot. Peter couldn't understand why the girl's eyes were closed. She appeared peaceful. Usually, in these types of deaths, the victim eyes are open and their faces are usually frozen in some expression of pain. The bullet wounds looked fresh, she appeared to have been killed recently. Peter immediately ran back to the front of the alley.

"Olivia, I found a body. This looks like a brutal murder too." Peter voice trailed off at the end of his sentence.

Olivia looked at Peter grimly and ran over to the girl with him. Olivia and Peter stopped and Olivia looked at the girl in horror.

"Oh god.."

Olivia already had her cell phone out when the girl suddenly snapped open her eyes.


	2. Desperate

**I finally got around to uploading the second chapter! (Yay!)**

**I had an english paper and a geometry project so it took me a bit to get around to it. I'll try to get out future chapters faster.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted reviews and subscribed. The subscriptions were motivating and the reviews were very helpful. =]**

**Please review and let me know where there could be improvements or suggestions for where you would want the story to go. I probably have a few errors and I know I have a lot of room for improvement. I also think it would be fun to see where other people would want the story to go.  
**

**Another fun thing to add, Fringe is coming back on my birthday! ^_^**

**--Kana**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia stopped for a second. She thought what she was seeing before her was just her tired mind playing tricks on her. The girl was looking at her, surprised at first. Then, her surprise turned to fear. The girl leaped up and grabbed the cell phone out of her hand. She crushed the phone into tiny fragments in her hands as she landed on the ground. She began to bleed profusely after re-opening her wounds. She was gasping for air and shaking. She looked up at Olivia and her badge with terrified eyes. She spoke so softly it was hard to hear,

"Can't you bastards finish me off without calling back up? Haven't you agents done enough?" The girl attempted to move away but, she began coughing up blood. Her body couldn't handle any more movement. She simply looked up at them shaking. Peter and Olivia looked down at the fragments of her cell phone in shock and then they looked at the girl. Olivia had no idea how the girl could have crushed her cell phone with her bare hands or even be alive right now. Olivia tried to speak to her in a calm and reassuring tone,

"What kind of agents did this to you?"

The girl gave her a confused look. "I'm surprised you wouldn't know about me. I figured by now FASA would have sent out a massive search effort. Anything to silence me. Well, I guess the FBI isn't as well informed as I thought."

Olivia looked over to Peter for a second and back at the girl.

"What is faysa?"

The girl looked disgusted after Olivia had mentioned FASA. "The most horrible and disgusting manifestation of the U.S. Government you could ever imagine. Those bastards destroyed everything."

The girl looked like she wanted to keep talking but, she began gasping again. She was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Please...don't take me to a hospital. FASA will find me there. They will not only kill me but, I'm pretty sure they would kill you as well. You don't seem like bad people. I don't want you to die as well. I'm sick of killing and death. Just please, don't let them find..."

The girl passed out mid-sentence and slumped down onto the blood drenched concrete. Olivia ran over to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but fading.

"Peter what are we going to do? This obviously isn't a normal girl. I think someone really is after her. We can't take her to a hospital but, I don't even think a car would still run after getting hit like this."

Peter got out his cell phone. "We both know the only doctor who won't tell a word and can save her."

Peter hit the speed dial to the phone in Walter's lab. Astrid answered.

"Astrid Farnsworth"

"Astrid, it's me. I have a girl I'm bringing to the lab who is in serious condition. She has about 20 gunshot wounds at least. All with a high caliber bullet. I don't know how she is still alive but, we need Walter to treat her. We will be there in no less than 10 minutes. Is there anyone else there other than you and Walter?"

It took Astrid a second to answer, "...no? Peter, what's going on?"

Peter already hung up the phone and picked up the girl, who was surprisingly light. Olivia looked around.

"This girl was talking about how she could be easily killed if anyone knew about her. How are we going to get her back to the car?"

Peter looked at the girl in his arms. He didn't know what to think. He had a hard time believing there was a hidden government organization that was doing the very things Fringe Division was trying to stop but, the fact that this girl was still alive was proof of something.

"I honestly don't even know what to think but, we can't let this girl die. We will have to ask questions later. There has to be a back route through these alleys. As for when we get to your car, we can only hope most of the agents will be distracted with that weird animal."

Olivia began leading the way further down the alley.

"Well, let's go. God only knows how much longer the poor girl will last."

Olivia had no idea why she was even doing this. She should be reporting this girl to Broyles right away. There was something that kept her from doing that. Something in the girl's voice. She could tell the girl was speaking the truth. Whatever that organization she was talking about was doing, she was obviously affected by it. The girl looked really shook up. Her gut feeling was telling her this girl was in serious trouble if they didn't help hide her. She would have to ask this girl a lot of questions if she pulled through. As they got to the end of the alley, Olivia turned left and saw the street close by. As they got to the street, Olivia saw her black suv. There weren't any agents near it. As Peter was hoping for, they were all distracted with the odd animal and the area where it had been found.

"We're lucky. They are all distracted. Let's go."

Without another word, Olivia and Peter made their way to the suv and Olivia immediately jumped in the drivers seat. Peter swung open the back and gently set down the girl in the back seat. Peter ran up to the front seat and before he could close the door, Olivia was heading off toward Harvard. Olivia shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't even believe I'm doing this right now. If anyone found out, I could go to federal prison. Yet, I can't shake the feeling she was really telling the truth."

Peter looked at the girl in the back seat and then gave Olivia a reassuring smile.

"She's obviously connected with something big. Not to mention, if the government does have a part in this, I hope we can stop whoever would do something awful like this."

Olivia looked at the girl grimly, "I just hope we aren't saving an enemy."

* * *

When, they arrived, Peter and Olivia rushed in. Nobody was around this early. When they walked in the saw Walter grabbing a few things. Astrid walked up to Peter and looked at the girl.

"Oh my god... Set her over there."

Astrid pointed to a table where a few supplies were already set out. Peter laid her down on the table. Walter began inspecting the girl.

"This is just what I had assumed. I never thought I would see one of these alive. Such a rare sight! Peter, I need a lot of gauze and bandages."

Peter ran over and grabbed him the bandages and gauze.

"Walter, what do you mean by this girl being a 'rare sight'? What is she?"

Walter ignored Peter and began putting gauze and bandages over all of the wounds. Peter was going to continue to question him but, he didn't want to keep Walter from helping the girl. Walter grabbed a syringe and injected the medicine into her arm. Then he resumed placing bandages on her. Only two wounds still had a bullet in them. The rest of the shots had ripped straight through her body. There were only two vital places on her that weren't hit, her head and her heart. A short while after Walter had given her the injection, her bleeding was beginning to slow down. Walter then began removing the two bullets. They were both .50 caliber.

Peter looked at the bullet in shock and amazement.

"Whoever shot at this girl used a .50 caliber bullet?! They use these things to shoot down helicopters!"

Olivia looked at the bullet, surprised.

"Most people wouldn't survive one hit from a .50 caliber. Whoever was shooting at her really wanted her dead. This practically confirms some sort of military force was after her. .50 caliber isn't the round of a typical crook or street gang."

Walter put the bandages over the two last bullet wounds.

" To answer you questions, this girl is by no means normal. She has been genetically altered. No scientist I have known was ever able to successfully create a extremely altered human like this girl here. It will be great to test her once she has recovered! I wonder what her blood cells are like."

Peter snapped Walter out of his scientific babbling.

"Walter, is she going to be okay?"

"Oh..yes she will be just fine. She will probably sleep for a few days but after that she will be just fine but, I'm warning you, son. This girl could be extremely dangerous. I'm assuming whoever created this girl has used her as a weapon. She is probably stronger than an elephant! I just can't wait to run tests!"

Walter plucked a strand of hair from the girls head and ran over to equipment.

Olivia walked over and looked at the girl, sleeping soundly. "I remember her saying she was tired of death and killing. It would make sense if she was used by the government as a weapon."

Astrid stepped into the conversation, extremely confused. "Where did you guys even find this girl?"

Peter sat down and checked his cell phone, then placed it on a table next to him.

"We found her near where we were investigating another case. She was just laying in an alleyway."

Olivia nervously looked at Astrid.

"We haven't told anyone about her yet. Until we know a bit more information, we would like to keep it that way. We have suspicions someone inside the government may have something to do with this girl. We don't want her getting killed if anyone knew about her."

Astrid looked at the gravley injured girl and nodded.

"I'll keep my mouth shut."

* * *

**The next chapter will hopefully get done much faster than this one. **

**Let me know if I got the gun information wrong. I just googled it so I'm not 100% sure the info is accurate. DX  
**


	3. Not As We

**Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to get my next chapter out. I had a MASSIVE writer's block. Like, extreme writers block. I had intentions of making this chapter much longer but, I'll just move it to the next chapter. I'm tired and I really want to at least submit something since I've been taking so long. There is a lot to be explained and I hope a very good chunk of it will be explained by the next chapter.**

**Oh and just as a note, this takes place before 1.10 because basically everything beyond that episode would screw up the storyline of my fic. XD  
**

**Please R&R. It helps a lot.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or the song lyrics used in the beginning of this chapter.**

**--Kana**

**

* * *

**_Reborn and shivering  
Spat out on new terrain_

_Unsure unconvincing  
This faint and shaky hour_

_Day one day one start over again  
Step one step one  
I'm barely making sense for now  
I'm faking it 'til I'm pseudo making it  
From scratch begin again but this time I as i  
And not as we_

_Gun shy and quivering  
Timid without a hand_

_Feign brave with steel intent  
little and hardly here_

_

* * *

  
_

Ama slowly woke up. The bright lights were harsh on her sensitive eyes. She sensed that her body was not warning her of damage as much as it had before. She also sensed the energy was much more present in her nerves again. She immediatley reigned it in. She was able to slowly and silently sit up. She noticed she wasn't in her bloody clothes anymore and her bullet wounds were healed. She looked around and noticed tons of machinery, computers, tools and scientific instruments. She figured she was in a lab and began to grow nervous.

_Did those agents save me only so they could give me to some federal lab? Damn. I don't know if I have another escape in me. At least I know this isn't a FASA lab. That's one good sign. Those agents didn't seem bad. Or, they are really good at hiding their micro expressions. I suppose that's a skill of the profession..._

`Ama snapped out of her chain of rushing and fearful thoughts and looked around again. She saw the one agent who had found her sleeping with his head down on a desk. He was holding a filled out crossword puzzle in one hand and a cell phone in the other. Then, she saw an old man filling test tubes with chemicals and mixing them around. He was mumbling to himself. Ama's keen hearing picked up every word.

"Magnificent genetic work...I wonder if even Bellie could have even done something this nice... Terrific! The fur is just like those colorful marshmallows! ...note to self, ask Peter about marshmallows. Once the boy is done with his nap of course."

Ama was confused by all of the crazy nonsense this man was saying. She assumed there was something mentally wrong with him. Ama then noticed the blue and purple tiger laying on a table in the back of the lab.

_They must have found C-27. That's what the old man is blabbering about. I wonder why they have such a mentally unfit man analyzing it... If they are planning on having him test me, I'm going to really have to get out of here quick. Are these people against me? Oh, I just don't know. Aren, you would know what to do right now wouldn't you?_

Painful memories flashed through Ama's mind. All of the reality of her situation and the memories that were suppressed by her need for survival were surfacing again. His warm smile, the way he would reassure her, the last time he had kissed her just in case they never had the chance again, the bullets, the chaos, the blood. Ama hadn't even noticed the tears flowing down her face. She knew she was all alone. He would never be there again. He would never be there to make her smile, to comfort her, to hold her in his arms. The only thing she treasured, the only one person in the whole world who was just for her, was dead. Emotional pain, the only pain she could feel anymore, was crippling her. She went from crying to uncontrollable sobbing.

* * *

Peter woke up to the sound of a girl sobbing. He sat up and turned around to see the girl they had saved. Crying and shaking. She looked over at him. Her eerily pale blue eyes were widened with pain and fear. He wasn't surprised she was sobbing. The poor girl was shot 27 times with a .50 caliber bullets and figuring from what she had said and how she had acted before, had probably seen many horrible things. The warnings Walter had given him about this girl being a killer flashed into his mind. He then dismissed them. He walked over to try and comfort the poor girl. He could always ask questions later. He held the girls shaking hand. Her hand tensed up for a moment but, then she relaxed a bit. Peter wasn't really sure what to say to her,

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay now."

She slowly calmed down, stopped sobbing and looked at his hand. She almost looked confused. Then she smiled a little bit. She was speaking very quietly and shaky,

"Only two other people ever bothered to tell me it's going to be okay my whole life..."

The girl looked up at Peter.

"Why did you save someone you didn't even know about? A girl who was saying a lot of things that didn't make any sense. A girl who should have died when she had gotten shot the first time. Couldn't you lose your job for not reporting me? Or wait..did you report me?"

The girl looked at Peter with terror. It made Peter sad to think this girl was so terrified of the government. To think that this girl probably had unthinkable things done to her. To know that only two other people had ever reassured her in her whole life. To know she was only a teenager.

He tried to smile to reassure her, "I wouldn't report you to the government. I'm not a federal agent. I'm just a civilian assistant to the FBI. To tell you the truth, I don't have a good history with the government. To answer your other question, what would you have done if you saw a girl shot to oblivion and still miraculously alive? I obviously figured by then you were different from the average person. I've actually been helping with an investigation of strange occurrences lately so I don't really know what to believe anymore."

As soon as Peter had told the girl that he wouldn't report her and that he wasn't an agent, she looked much more relieved.

"I guess there really are good people out there. After seeing what I have seen, you begin to have many doubts... Where is the woman that was with you earlier? Is she an agent?"

Peter couldn't help but smile when he thought of Olivia.

"The woman with me earlier was Olivia. She's out doing casework. She's an actual FBI agent but, you don't have to worry about her."

"I figured I wouldn't have to worry about her. She also saved me as well... I never got your name. What is it?"

Peter smiled, "Peter Bishop."

"I'm ten twenty..I mean, Ama. 1024 is another title I never want to use again. Where I come from, you don't get names...You get numbers."

Ama looked down in sadness and awful memories creeped back into her mind. Then, memories of Aren. Ama struggled to fight back tears. A fight she lost.

"There is a lot I have to explain to you and Olivia. I know you don't understand a lot about me and I know you want answers but, I... When I escaped from the government organization, FASA. I lost someone I loved very much." Her voice began to grow more shaky. "Someone I would easily die for, someone I thought I couldn't live without. Now I have to find a way to live without him. I'm sorry but, I don't think I can talk anymore..."

Ama began sobbing again. Peter hugged her. Which only reminded her more of Aren but, meant a lot nonetheless. She may have hurt inside but, she at least knew there were two people out there who gave a damn. Two people who saved her without questioning. She wasn't completely alone. She may be jeopardizing her life but, when Olivia comes back from casework, she is going to tell them everything.

_They are the only ones I can trust. The only chance I have. I thought that alley was the end. Aren, I will try my best not to break your promise. Why did you give me such a god damned hard promise to keep you son of a bitch?! You wonderful son of a bitch..._

After an hour or two, Ama fell asleep. Exhausted by her own tears.


End file.
